


The Glowstick Fic

by MahaliaPride



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dan is very submissive, Glowsticks, I'm Sorry, Just incase there wasn't enough fucked up fanficition of Dan and Phil, Kinda?, Kinky, M/M, Phil swears, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahaliaPride/pseuds/MahaliaPride
Summary: Dan and Phil have glowstick sex. Please be aware that I mean no disrespect for Dan and Phil and this is only a fiction work. I do not mean any harm by writing this form of fiction, it is only for entertainment purposes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this. Why am I uploading it

'Dan, babe?' Phil called out into the apartment. 'Im back from the store and I have a surprise!' Dan poked his head from a door. 'You'll see tonight.' Phil winked. Dan blushed a deep red. 

At Eight o'clock, Dan and Phil had crushed their lips together. Mushed as one, they stumbled into Dans room. Phil had stored his 'surprise' in this room as well. Phil had ripped off their clothes except for his own boxers and was beginning to grab Dans cock. 

Dan squirmed, writhed and moaned under Phils touch. 'Do you want your surprise now? You little slut.' Phil added as he slapped Dans fluffy, plump and tight, little ass. Dan nodded vigorously 'Please Phil. Make me yours.'

Phil reached inside the small bag that was next to the bed. He pulled out eight massive glow sticks, all of them different colours. 'Oh fuck Phil! Stick it in me!' What Phil did next was unexpected. 

Phil did not get Dans little ass fucked with a glow stick but instead got him bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Phils cock. It was divine. Phils fingers stretched Dans asshole as he put three fingers inside him. With so any fingers it was not hard to find his pleasure place. 'Oh god Phil! There! Hit me harder!' He moaned out. 

'Oh fuck Dan you little whore! It's ok i'll fuck you HARD.' Phil grabbed the glow stick and rammed it into Dans ass. Dan screamed 'Fuck me Phil!' Phil, glow stick in hand, pumped the stick in every direction. After this went on for a while, Phil ripped out the stick and cracked its juices onto his cock and went inside Dan. 

He gave Dan some to crack as well as they fucked facing each other. They cracked the juice all over each other and looked like walking beacons. 

The juice dribbled down Dans toned frame and onto his cock. With Dan rubbing against Phil, the colours changed as they mixed together. Dan and Phil kissed each other hard and Phil cock was more powerful than any glow stick which painted the inside of Dan with ink. 

When Phil jizzed, the jizz came out of Dan ass as they moved. It was purple. The colour of the first glow stick. Soon Dan came as well but his already colourful jizz splashed on Phils bright body. 

Dan and Phil had sex in the shower as they tried to 'clean' each other. And every week Phil finds another exciting object in the party aisle to use at eight o clock with Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
